The Divine Comedy
Venice, Italy The Huntik Team finds out that the diabolical Organization had its roots in the Legendary Titan of the Mind. The Professor himself created the Organization very quickly by dominating the Suits' minds. But when the mystery is unveiled, it's already too late. Dante's house is under attack, and the Organization seizes Lok's father's diary and the Amulet of Will. Synopsis ;The Late 1950's in the Ecuadorian Jungle The lost temple of Tecobai was discovered by Simon Judeau, Metz, and a young Eathon Lambert after following the advice of a native witchdoctor. The trio hurried across a bridge over a river of magma in order to evade hostile natives. Eathon managed to get across before the bridge's support ropes snapped, and he sent a rope after the other two via Ropetrick with Simon catching Metz. ;Solo Mission Dante Vale received a phone call from Lady S., relaying that Metz may not have much time left and that the mission Dante had been considering was a trap. The next morning, Guggenheim pays what was supposed to be a surprise visit to Dante's house with information for the team of Dante, Lok, Sophie, Zhalia, and Cherit regarding the danger of agreeing to the Professor's invitation. Guggenheim summoned his Titan, Bulreguard, in an effort to prevent Dante from continuing this perilous mission; however, Bulreguard merely licked Dante's face like a loyal dog. Though still set on the mission, Dante's team would be unable to receive Foundation assistance. The team thus prepared for the meeting through training and research while the Professor and Rassimov made their own preparations. ;A Trap-Filled Visit Upon arrival, the Huntik team parachuted to the Professor's castle to be confronted by Rassimov's men and an illusion spell concealing perilous traps. Lok, Zhalia, and Cherit created a diversion while Sophie took out the illusion-creating anchor through Breakspell. Dante and Rassimov fought head-to-head. By using a combination of Firebrand and Cutrace, Rassimov ignited a prepared patch of gasoline, creating an explosion which Dante barely evaded by jumping and grabbing onto the edge of a bridge-like walkway. ;Clash of the Titans Freelancer, Kilthane, and Feyone are invoked to help Dante while Jokoul, Strix, and Terrapede Titans are summoned by the Suits. The Titans do battle as Zhalia and one of the Suits do battle, each using Mindsight to predict each other's attacks. As Dante lost his grip and began to fall, Lok summoned Kipperin to catch him. Rassimov; however, then took out Lok through an Acidheart spell and released Kipperin with Drybite. Both summoning their Titans, Caliban pursued Rassimov with Dante while Ammit Heart-Eater detained the others. ;Against Rassimov Upon Dante's catching up to Rassimov, the evil Seeker invoked his own Titan, Thornment, to distract Caliban while Rassimov triggered a spike trap throughout the room. Caliban defeated by Thornment, Dante slipped into the next room in time to regain his strength through Everfight and then defeat Thornment. Rassimov, not far behind, engages in hand-to-hand combat with Dante but is caught mid-attack and hurled into what Dante presumed was a portal-based trap. Dropping an Archwarder amulet, Rassimov disappeared. Upon researching Archwarder with the Holotome, the team decided to use Archwarder's Disruptor special ability against Overlos to defeat the Professor. ;The Fourth Faction Unknown to the Huntik team, Rassimov simply appeared on the other side of a portal with Wind and Shauna, saying that the Professor's downfall was in place for the Blood Spiral to emerge on top. ;Meeting with the Professor Zhalia using Headcage to protect against mental attacks, Dante's team entered the central chamber of the castle to meet with the Professor. Removing a spell concealing his curse, the Professor claimed to wish to heal not only himself, but Metz as well. After leaving the Huntik Foundation, Simon had committed himself to researching his curse and had found that the Casterwill clan had sealed the Legendary Titans with a curse if the Titans were invoked without Overlos's Amulet of Will. He also had used Araknos' power to create the Organization to research a cure. Having found a special ritual, the Professor tricked Dante into handing over his Legendary Titans, Tao and Behemoth and Caliban while Sophie and Zhalia battle over whether or not to stand by his decision. The three necessary Titans in his possession, the Professor disappears victorious. Trivia *The title of this episode "The Divine Comedy" refers to an epic poem by the poet Dante. The original Italian title of this episode is called "L'Inferno Di Dante" which translates as Dante's Inferno, the first part of Dante's Divine Comedy. Gallery S1E25 Simon Eathon Metz.jpg|Simon Judeau, Eathon Lambert and Metz find the Temple of Tecobai S1E25 team castle.jpg|The team arrive at the Professor's castle S1E25 Rassimov fire.jpg|Rassimov drops his flaming blade into a puddle of petrol... S1E25_Dante_explosion.jpg|Dante jumps for his life S1E25 team suits fire.jpg|The teams battle it out S1E25 Terrapede Feyone Strix.jpg|Terrapede and Strix defeat Feyone S1E25 Rassimov Dante Thornment Caliban.jpg|Rassimov leads Dante into more traps S1E25_Dante_Rassimov_Archwarder_amulet.jpg|Rassimov gives Archwarder's Amulet to Dante before falling into a vortex S1E25 team professor cursed.jpg|The Professor reveals he too is cursed S1E25_Simon_Metz.jpg|Simon Judeau reminds Dante how he saved Metz's life S1E25 Zhalia King Basilisk Sophie Gareon.jpg|Zhalia and Sophie fight S1E25 Dante crying.jpg|Dante breaks down Titan Profiles 1 25 25